


I'm impressed

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: By what?





	I'm impressed

Our story begins after the first task of The Triwizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory and his close friend and competitor Viktor Krum are discussing how everyone performed.

Cedric smiled. "A Conjunctivitus curse was a clever idea, except for the fact he destroyed other eggs."

Viktor smirked. "At least I didn't transfigure a boulder into a cute little Labrador dog."

Cedric said, "Hey, it worked though."

Viktor asked, "Vy a Labrador though?"

Cedric shrugged and stated, "I like them."

Viktor grinned. "I do too, but I vould never use one to vin a task."  
   
Cedric replied, "Fleur charmed her dragon to sleep, but got set alight by a snore."

Viktor sighed. "And Harry Potter used a summoning charm to summon his broom and lured his dragon away from the egg."

Cedric chuckled. "Why did you say it so angrily?"

Viktor told him, "I hate that Potter boy."

Cedric smirked. "You remind me of Draco Malfoy when you say that Potter boy."

Viktor inquired, "Vo is that? An old boyfriend?"

Cedric blushed and reassured him, "Nothing of the sort, he's more like an enemy."

Viktor smiled. "You're cute when you blush."


End file.
